I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel compound having a surface activity, a process for producing the same and to a novel microorganism producing the same.
II. Description of the Related Art
Biosurfactants (hereinafter also referred to as "BS") which are originated from living organisms have structures and functions which are different from those of synthetic surfactants. Since the skeletons of most of known biosurfactants are made of lipopeptides or glycolipids, they are detergents highly bio-degradable. On the other hand, they inhibit growth of some bacteria. Further, it is expected that third recovery of petroleum may be attained by culturing BS-producing bacteria in underground petroleum layers.
Although various biosurfactants are known including surfactin (Arima K. et al., Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications 31, 488-494 (1968)), it is desired that a biosurfactant having a higher surface activity than those of the known biosurfactants be provided.